


5 Times Peter Met the Women Behind the Defenders

by gloryasme



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, BAMF Peter Parker, Brett Mahoney is tired, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Trans Male Peter Parker, cop/vigilante friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: + 1 Time He Meets the Woman Behind Tony Stark





	1. Marci Stahl

“Foggy?” Peter called, entering the man’s apartment. 

It was a cosy thing, with a touch of luxury hinting at wealthy owners. Daredevil, Matt, had told Peter to collect the man because… apparently, he got arrested, or something. It was over the phone and Peter was half asleep at the time, but he did have keys to the man’s apartment. Half, for this reason, half in case he got injured and couldn’t make it to Claire’s. It never happened but it was a nice thought.

“Foggy~” Peter called, flicking the light switch. The kitchen light turned on.

“Foggy-bear?” A blonde woman stepped into the kitchen and flinched when she saw Peter. “You’re not Foggy!” she snapped. “How did you get in!?”

“I have a key,” Peter says, holding said key up for the girl to see. “You must be Marci. I’m here for Foggy.”

Marci folded her arms over her chest. “And what do you want with Foggy-bear?”

“His help.”

“With what?”

“Matt was arrested.”

Marci was speechless for a second. “Oh, uh. I’ll… call him.” Marci wanders to her room and comes back with a cell phone. “Foggy hasn’t come home yet.” She says. The phone rung. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Peter Parker.”

“Hm, hey!” Foggy actually answers his phone! Huzzah! “Foggy-bear, there’s a teenager here saying he needs your help.”

“Peter?” Foggy asks. “Peter Parker?” the teen could hear the phone, it wouldn’t have been hard, enhanced hearing or not.

“Yes.”

“Put him on.”

She hands her phone to Peter. 

“Hey, Foggy.” Peter greets.

“You’re there? Without the costume? What’s going on?”

“Matt got arrested.”

There was a thud, presumably from Foggy hitting his head on some form of surface. “As Murdock, or the other guy?”

“The other guy,” Peter replied, ignoring the odd look Marci sent him.

Foggy spat out a curse. “Okay, okay, uh, what precinct?”

“The nine-nine,” Peter replied.

“In  _ Brooklyn _ ?”

“Yeah, I think he was following a lead.”

“Motherfucker!”

“I’ll meet you there, Foggy. The detectives there are friends of mine.”

“Ah good, they won’t try to kill Matt.”

“Yeah, see you.”

“Bye, Pete.”

Foggy hangs up the line and Peter hands Marci’s phone back to her. “Foggy’s gonna meet me at the prescient, he should be home in a few hours, sorry to wake you up.”

“Uh, Peter,” Marci calls before he can step out the door.

“Yeah?”

“Why did Foggy give you a key?”

Peter debates on an answer. “I have a hard… home life.” Peter replies, closing the door behind him. Marci lit her lip and flicked the light back off as she headed back to bed. For some reason though, she couldn’t quite get to sleep.


	2. Claire Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nice to see you when you’re not bleeding out on my couch, Spiderling.”
> 
> “It’s nice to properly meet you, Ms Temple,” Peter replied.

Peter, as Spider man, finished webbing up the last of the gang members. He pulled out his phone – a burner one gifted to him by The Punisher the second time they “ran into” each other (Frank totally set it up to keep in contact, he knew off the bat Peter was a minor despite the mask) – and called the detective.

Mahoney groaned loudly into the speaker. “Who needs to be picked up?”

“Six members of some gang, Double D didn’t tell me, they’re all webbed up, you remember how to cut the webbing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, so do that, uh… Yeah, you won’t see me.”

“I never do, Spider-child.”

“Okay.” Peter hung up and looked around. “D?” a pained groan answered him. Of course Daredevil had taken the brunt of the fight. “There you are.” He was in a dumpster. “Need help?”

Peter took the blood dribbling down his partner’s mouth as a yes and heaved the other man up bridal style. The enhanced strength actually made this incredibly easy, but of course, Peter couldn’t swing like this. He adjusted the devil so he was cradled up bridal style, but he was webbed to Peter’s body to the teen could swing.

Peter had been to Claire’s before, but only in half-focus consciousness when Daredevil had to physically drag him there and then he’d leave before anyone was able to stop him. Otherwise, Peter would just swing by the tower and get patched up in medical there. The point is, Peter knew where he was going.

“Hello?” He called, accidentally snapping the lock on the window as he pulled it up. He didn’t know it was locked! “Ms Temple?”

A tall man stepped out instead. “Spidey?”

“Oh, hi, Mr Cage!” Peter replied, beaming beneath his mask. “Double D here decided death in a dumpster would be delightful.”

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“Do what on purpose?”

“Never mind.” Luke sighed. “You wanted Claire?”

“Would you rather Double D died?”

“Kind of.”

“On your couch?” To emphasise the point, Peter dropped him on the couch. The devil groaned loudly.

“No.” Luke sighed again. “I’ll get the medkit, Claire’s busy.” The front door opened and closed. “Or not…?”

Claire walked in, dressed in scrubs and paused in the doorway. She looked from Luke to Peter to Daredevil and back to Peter. “I’ll get my kit.” Smart woman.

She came back a minute later and Luke left, probably to go back to bed. “It’s nice to see you when you’re not bleeding out on my couch, Spiderling.”

“It’s nice to properly meet you, Ms Temple,” Peter replied. He was hovering over her shoulder as she pulled off Daredevil’s suit (leaving the mask, though Peter suspected she already knew who he was) and tended to the wounds.

“I take it Matt told you my name and address?” Claire asked ignoring the pained grunt the devil made when she prodded at the skin of a, particularly bad bruise.

“He told me your name, I memorised the address, I’ve been here before, after all,” Peter replied. “I take it Matt is Daredevil.”

Claire looked at Peter in alarm. “You didn’t know? Shit.”

“I had my suspicions, my senses are heightened too, y ’know. Not like D’s but still.”

“What, can you hear the heartbeats of men four floors down?”

“I’m being trained to.”

“Wonderful, another person to tell when someone’s lying.”

Peter snorts. “In regards to the ‘four floors down’ thing, the AI in my suit is pretty good at body heat as well. The sound thing is in case I don’t have the suit on me or like… how D can tell if they’re armed or not, y ’know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Cool.”

Peter continued to watch Claire work in silence, there didn’t seem to be any more to be said. “I’ll get going,” Peter says. “I’ll see you around, Ms Temple.”

“Bye, bye, Spiderling.”


	3. Trish Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No!” Peter choked out, jumping halfway across the room to grab Trish’s arm before she could go into the bedroom. “You don’t want to see that.”

Peter was with Jessica, both leaning over a computer talking over each other. Talking was a stretch, they were yelling, arguing about the correct course of action about their current dilemma.

Something to do with human trafficking.

A shrill knock on Jessica’s apartment door silenced them, but since Jessica never has a working lock, the door pushed open and the person walked inside.

“Jess? Are you okay?” A voice called. “I heard yelling.”

Jessica cursed under her breath and gestured for Peter to put his mask back on, which he was already doing. “I’m fine, Trish.”

The blonde walked into the room and borderline screamed when she saw Peter. He filched and Jessica punched her arm.

“Oh, it’s you.” She realised a second after. “Spider-man.” He nods. “What’re you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be in Queens?”

“He’s helping me with a case,” Jessica explains. “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, I just-” there was a thud and yelling. Jessica made a ‘stay here’ gesture and stormed out of the apartment. “got groceries.” Trish sighed. “What’s the case about?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to say.” He replies in the least conspicuous way possible. He learned with Frank that people can pick up on his age from his voice. “Client confidentiality and all.”

“I think Jess broke that rule telling you about it,” Trish replied.

Peter shook his head. “I found the victim the same time Ms Jones did, but by accident.”

“Ms Jones.” Trish snorts before the words sink in. “That means the victim is here?”

“No!” Peter choked out, jumping halfway across the room to grab Trish’s arm before she could go into the bedroom. “You don’t want to see that.”

Trish scoffs. “Jess never lets me do this stuff with her.”

“Well, that’s probably for a good reason,” Peter replied. They stand in silence for a moment. “Where is M- Jessica anyways?”

“Oh, for fuck sake-” Trish groans and the two run out of the apartment. She leaves for a minute and she’s already gotten in a fight.


End file.
